mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733/Archive 5
I am not on at 4:30 due to a club i have joined. MLN Elves will always be active, Talk here. hey, need elements! re: im Albertle8763, new to this wiki, so here we go.. i need elements. simple? it is. im willing to buy 30 each element. Ill pay. You have my word. My username on MLN is the same(Albertle8763). Ill accept friend requests from lvl 3+(which i hope you are, if not tell me and ill start accepting), then you mail them, each element type a day, and ill pay each day. Just tell me who and what mudle needs clicks! :Well Albert I am rank 9 so this should be simple: Each day click the module user named dracus64 elementals 2 times then tell me When I respond click two times again. -- 14:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ill click all twice, which i just did. BTW, to make this simple, when i clicked them all(which i will) then ill send the message 'help, can you give me a hint' thx, Albertle8763 ::okay sounds good.-- 22:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks man you are such a friend!-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) see'ya later I have to eat breakfast-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Okay have a nice breakfast :)-- 15:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK can you support Joe's-diner and can I support other stores too (I do not want to copy you if you don't want me too)-- 16:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hey joeman if you can support stores can you support mine? I'm trying to keep its name as the most supported shop. 16:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and support store, my idea is public. Congratulations! Congratulations Skipper733! You are the 3rd customer at MLN Market and will get 10% of on all items.-- 16:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Grey Hey could you click on my pools since you have a pet robot? -- 06:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :sure.-- 14:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Raffle You don't do 1 neb starting 10 clicks you say "I am Raffleing one neb. To enter give me 10 clicks. One winner gets the neb!"-- 14:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ohh. okay.- 15:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) editing I will ask you to no remove the '' '' in the description of skin templates like you do in Fairy Dust page. 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Really? because I added that to the rank 1 thing in the first place but some one got rid of it so I decided to get rid of all the "" i had made.-- 17:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Mackmoron11 is adding all those "" but you are deleting them I will look of who is deleting them in rank 1.-- 17:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Some of it was me. also i will help mackmoron in adding-- 17:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.-- 17:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm going to re '' '' the pages I just recently edited, There... WEll I have to get to my backyard, Those crab apples won't pick themselves -- 18:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Can you send me the 7 totemic animals? I'll give you all the items needed to make them and 100 clicks.-- 19:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure.-- 21:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I sent all the items. Where should I click?-- 20:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :magazine mod.-- 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I clicked (Now I only need the wifi transmiter and I'll become rank 8).-- 02:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. But you need double maybe triple the amount of totemic animals you have now to pass rank 8.-- 13:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I heard rank 8 is the second toughest rank in the entire network!-- 15:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :trust me it is.-- 15:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Can I have them?-- 16:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hang on.... Darn it... I'll pay you a Neb for de inconvenience it seems that I don't have enough green bricks to make a totemic animal. I already gave you one right?-- 16:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay i sent you three New totemic animals those ones are the hardest ones. The rest You Have to make I have only 3 green bricks and 1 purple brick left.-- 16:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall PaultheWall is quiting see his user page and talk page??? -- 22:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What!!! Really? for real?-- 23:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh look at his talk page. -- 23:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thats to bad... :(-- 23:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yeah im sorry guys. 00:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey do you want to trade CSU for the animals I need to get to rank 9? -- 01:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah sure I need to get to rank 10 and I need 8 of those! -- 13:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok don't you think that 3 animals is equal to 1 CSU's? -- 02:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No trust me I built both, Also The only thing I'm low on in building Items is fairdust... Also 2 animals is more The same price.-- 22:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Houndour Sure I'd like a sig. But why do you ask?--Houndour (talk) 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :most people generally want one.-- 21:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I have no idea how to make one. --Houndour (talk) 21:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm on it already Just fixin some things up.-- 21:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks A bunch! I'll be sure to lend you some clicks. :no I work for free :)-- 21:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about earlier post. I keep forgetting to put my sig. There I go again! Have any tips for remembering my sig?--Houndour (talk) 21:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha Well You could Repeat Put my sig for 5 minutes :P-- 21:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If I find that many things to say then it's a good idea!--Houndour (talk) 21:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well your sigs done just follow these steps:and set up your sig with the correct order #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. And get rid of the ().-- 21:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'll update it when it gets old. :??? oh and sorry I put a bad link.-- 21:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) But it won't get old if I always forget to use it. Like in the last post!*sigh*--Houndour (talk) 21:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Here it will look like this: I'll try it now--Houndour (talk) 21:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Copy and paste in without the code things.-- 21:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay.User:Houndour/Sig--Houndour (talk) 21:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Got it. Did it work?--[[User:Houndour|'Houndour ']][[User talk:Houndour|''' talk ']] 21:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well actually follow the steps above.-- 21:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 4 apple butter coming up that will be ONLY 4 CLICKS heck everybody should come to my store (hint, hint) clicks anything and I will send it to you right now!-- 23:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'll click, Do you want me to advertise your store?-- 23:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) no thanks just making a joke on your page anyway want to see a real joke look @ my avatar!-- 23:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :HAHA HAHA HOO HO HEH HE! phew... I already saw it but bring it up was just funny.-- 23:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) elements why did you send me 4 elemental water all I wanted was 4 elemental wind? BTW when I named my store Terrific Trades I did not know that in MLN mail there was a message saying ''Terrific Trade How cool is that-- 23:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ironic... Oh and I don't know Why I gave you those :| -- 23:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ha ha ha very ironic seriously it true, BTW smith has a guest list if you want to sig-- 23:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks.-- 00:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC)